AdamRY's Rockylan Chapter 1: Invaders
Chapter 1: Invaders In the Great Wall of Cartoonville, a magical girl named Will Vandom walks through his posts, searching for intruders. Suddenly, a crow-like Pokemon named Fearow hits her on the back of the head. "Fearow!" Fearow perched on the flag post as Will watched in confusion. "Fearow!" the crow Pokemon screeched as Will saw a hook and walked towards the edge of the wall. Without warning, more hooks flew up the wall. "We're under attack!" Will yelled, "Light the signal!" Suddenly, Yenmilla came through the wall, followed by Felicity (Bubbles Chronicles). Will climbed up the ladder before Yenmilla attacked her with her magic. Will made it as she grabs the torch to light the signal but before he came face to face with a mysterious figure. The figure appears to be a woman with fair skin, light blue hairs tied with a long ponytail, blue eyes, deep blue eyeshadow, purple lips, a blue, grey, black and yellow dress-like suit, a light purple jumpsuit, a purple armor, a black and dark blue collared cape, white boots and gloves, dark red gauntlets and gold, black, white, green, blue, purple and indigo armored shoulder, collar, leglets and earrings named Myreille Psychiokieus. Will gasped as Fearow landed on Myreille's shoulder. Will glared at him and threw the torch. Myreille looked at the other signals light up all the way along with the Great Wall. "Now all of Cartoonville knows you're here!" said Will. Myreille grabbed the flag and tossed it in the fire. "Perfect." the female Dark Nebula member smiled evilly. At Cartoonville, the doors opened as the general, Kairi, walked towards the emperess' chamber and bowed along with Yuna and Aerith, "Your majesty, the Demons have crossed over our Northern Border." Sitting on the throne was a white kitty with a red bow and pink, mauve, blue-ish lavender and gold royal gown and crown, pink shoes and a blue royal sash named Hello Kitty, the Emperess of Cartoonville. Standing on the side of the throne is a woman in long black hair and a dress named Bellatrix Le Strange. "Impossible! No one gets through the Great Wall!" said Bellatrix but Hello Kitty hushed her. "Myreille Psychiokieus is leading them. We'll set up defenses around your palace immediately." said Kairi. "No, send your troops to protect my people." Hello Kitty said, standing up, "Bellatrix Le Strange." "Yes, your highness." said Bellatrix. "Deliver conscription notices through out the provinces." Hello Kitty ordered, "Call up reserves and as many new recruits as possible." "Forgive your majesty but I believe my troops can stop her." said Kairi. "I won't take any chances, General Kairi." Hello Kitty said, "A single grain of rice and tip the scale; one lady may be the difference between victory and defeat." That morning at a farm, a squirrel boy was sitting on the bed, eating rice with chopsticks and writing something on his arm. The squirrel boy was 10 years old with light grey fur, a long squirrel's tail, winged arms and black and blue eyes. He also wore a light blue pilot's cap and goggles. He is Rocket "Rocky" J. Squirrel, son of Petunia Rhubarb, one of the greatest warriors. Rocky is studying for the matchmaker as he ate a bit of rice. "Quiet and demur...grateful, polite." he said, "Delicate, refined, poised..." he picks up the paintbrush and marks it on his arm. "punctual." The rooster crow which made Rocky get out of bed. "Pluto!" he continued blowing his arm. "Pluto!" He glanced at a yellow dog with long black ears and a blue Kingdom Heart style moon and star collar who was sleeping. "Ah, there you are!" Pluto woke up. 'Who's the smartest doggie in the world? C'mon, smart boy. Can you help me with my chores today?" Rocky ties a sack of chicken feed to his back complete with a pole and a bone attached. Courage immediately chases the bone, running promptly into a wall and then out the door, scattering grain everywhere. Yoshi (with wings) watched him, rolling his eyes. At the shrine, a female rhubarb with red hairs with a braided ponytail, red lips and a yellow, mauve and white dress named Petunia Rhubarb who retired due to a bad leg prayed to the ancestors. "Ancestors..." she said, "Please help Rocky Squirrel impress the matchmaker today." Pluto followed by a herd of chickens burst into the family temple. "Please, please help him." Outside, Rocky held the tray with a cup and a teapot on it as he walked towards the temple when she saw Pluto trying to get the bone. With Rocky's help, Courage began to eat it. "Mother, I brought you some...whoops!" Rocky bumps into Petunia who catches the teapot with her cane while the cups hit the ground and shatter. "Rocket." Petunia said. "I brought a spare." Rocky said, holding another cup that he had behind his back. "Rocket..." "Remember, the doctor said three cups of tea in the morning..." "Rocket..." "And three at night." "Rocket, you should already be in town to..." Petunia began. "To uphold the family honor." Rocky finished. "Don't worry, Mother, I won't let you down." Unknown to Petunia, he pulled down his sleeve to hide the cheat notes on his arm. He ran off. "Wish me luck!" "Hurry." Petunia said, "I'm going to pray some more."Category:Mulan parodiesCategory:Mulan FanmakesCategory:Mulan spoofsCategory:FanfictionCategory:Fan FictionCategory:Fanfics Category:Mulan Fanfictions Category:Fanmakes Category:Mulan Fanfiction